Masquerade
by Right Hand Blue
Summary: All she wants is a memory. An Addex ONESHOT


This is just a one shot I wrote to get over my writers block. It's an addex story cos lets face it: their hot.

Danielle :-)

* * *

The hospital was having a masquerade party which was organised by the nursing staff of Seattle grace. It was planned on New Years Eve and was made mandatory for everyone to attend. After hearing about this Addison sighed. She wasn't in the party mood and resented that she had to dress up and plaster on a fake smile for the entire evening wishing the happy people around her a 'happy new year' while the present year had been a crappy one. Looking at her watch she decided to leave work. After all she needed a head start on her costume. 

XXXXXX

She arrived an hour late to the party in her Victorian inspired dress. Everyone around her dressed in the same Victorian fashion; the men she saw in pantaloons and coats with tails, the women in puffy dresses with their hair up. Everyone wore or held masks in their gloved or un-gloved hands and was currently dancing to the music that blared from the speakers. They were the only thing that managed to escape the Victorian theme. Like the party Addison went all way with her outfit. Tonight she was no longer Addison Forbes Montgomery ex-Shepard but a person at a party determined to have a good time. She had even worn a blonde wig to cover up her crimson hair which like always made her easily identifiable. The blonde hair was a welcome change. It cascaded down her bare back and shoulders and curled at the end. Her mask covered the top half of her face and feathered out at her hair line; her lips painted a un-Addison like pink. The only thing that didn't change was her voice and eyes which remained its normal cobalt blue.

She finally moved deeper into the party eyes following her as she went. Whispers soon sprung up asking anyone whether they knew this blond haired beauty that had seemingly crashed their party. After it was deemed that she had to work here to know about the New Years Eve bash murmurs settled and returned its energy to dancing.

She walked over to the bar ordering a martini which she got for free as the bartender was obviously taken by the pretty woman who had graced him with her presence. Sipping on her drink she felt someone sit down behind her.

"Addison" the voice said "nice to see you looking so swanky"

She turned around to face none other than Mark Sloane who was currently sipping on his own drink. "How did you know it was me?"

"The martini gave it away. Nobody in Seattle drink those anymore its all about tequila shots now."

She kicked herself internally while Mark continued "so what's with the blonde?"

She sighed "tonight was all about me not really being me tonight. I just wanted an escape from this whole crappy year without the emotional baggage of Addison Forbes Montgomery" she looked at him staring intently at the bar. She turned back to the drink "I know it was stupid and I probably look like a right idiot but…"

He stood up and turned to her "you do not look stupid. In fact you're the most beautiful woman in this place." He took her hand and kissed it "goodnight miss it was nice talking to you" and left.

Smiling she turned back to her drink and spun her olive around absentmindedly thankful for her one good friend in Mark. Despite the history he was always there for her and she had a feeling that he always would be.

XXXXXX

Alex hardly made any effort with his outfit. He wore a suit with a mask and that was enough for him. He had been sitting at one of the tables which occupied one quarter of the hall and was looking around the room at the happy people. He had been staring for the past ten minutes at the mysterious blonde at the bar and although he tried to take his eyes away from her and resume looking at the dancing couples he couldn't help but let them wander back over her. Izzie who had been dancing and was slightly out of breath came down to sit next to Alex and took a sip of his beer. She followed his eye line.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" she took another sip

"Huh" he snapped out of his daydreaming and registered Izzie's presence.

"Just go over and say hi" she said "look she's all alone by herself go see if she wants to dance"

He stood up and straightened his jacket. As soon as he took one step however he felt the confidence drain out of him. He turned back to look at his friend who mouthed the word 'go' and ushered him with her hands. Gulping he stepped ever closer until he finally reached the bar. He sat down and she glanced briefly at him. He turned to her "hey" he said.

She replied "want to dance?" she looked back at him and he could have sworn she quirked an eyebrow when she asked him.

"Uh…ok" he managed to stutter back. Why couldn't he say something more debonair more suave. However he was relieved when she began to lead him to the dance floor a slow song starting up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held onto her waist their bodies swaying to the soft beat.

"So" he began but she cut him off

"Look" she said "lets not start something we can't finish, let tonight just be all about the moment so that when we look back on this memory we'll not have tainted it by future awkwardness and bad sex"

He laughed "ok then. How do we do that?"

She smiled up at him and he couldn't help his breath being taken away. She was simply beautiful. "Well for starters" she said "no names, no numbers, no nothing"

"Nothing?" He asked

"Nothing." She confirmed

"Can I at least have a name?"

"What did I just say?"

"It doesn't have to be real" he bargained. He watched as she nibbled on her pink lips deep in thought.

"Fine" she said "I'm Snow, Snow White"

"Prince, Prince charming. Pleasure to meet your acquaintances"

She smiled at their silly choices and their even sillier plan, but at least this way she protected her heart.

XXXXXX

They danced like that for the next three songs; she leaning into him her head resting in the crook of his neck, while his hands connected at the base of her spine his head bowed smelling her perfume. When it was ten seconds to midnight they looked up at each other.

"Ten" he said

"Nine" she said

"Eight" he said

"Seven" she said

"Six" he said

"Five" she said

"Four" he said

"Three" she said

"Two" he said

"One…kiss me" and without hesitation he bent down and connected his lips with hers. It soft, sensual and passionate, and when they pulled apart it was apparent on their faces that both of them had never experienced a kiss as meaningful as they just did. When the music started back up they both regained their senses; the music sounding foreign after the quiet that clouded their ears when they kissed.

Addison finally came back. She looked around her surroundings as if properly seeing them for the first time.

"I…I…I should… I need to go" she said more forcefully than she would have liked, the emotion evident in her voice. He followed her out of the hall away from the music and the dancing.

He called after her "wait… WAIT!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" He saw her disappear down the corner and when he got there she had disappeared into a supply room. Alex stood outside the door listening to this woman cry gently.

He knocked "hey" he said tenderly "I'm not that bad a dancer am I?" he could hear her chuckle despite herself. The door opened and she came out tear stained, mascara running and her lipstick smudged.

"I'm sorry" Addison sniffled "tonight was supposed to be no regrets, no nothing just something for us to remember whenever we have a crappy day or stub a toe and now I've spoiled it for both of us"

He pulled her toward him and hugged her rubbing small circles on her back to calm her down. When she stopped they stood there.

"Snow?" he knew he sounded stupid but he didn't care.

"Kiss me again" she said and he did only this time they went further their tongues duelling each others while they slowly walked backwards into the closet.

XXXXXX

She doesn't remember when her dress pooled by her ankles or when he was standing in front of her in nothing but his boxers. Her head she realises has become cloudy and she's finding it hard to think straight. She's done exactly what she set out to do which was live in the moment. She groans when his teeth nibble on her collar bone and when he begins pecking lightly down her body. She feels their last scraps of material join the rest of their costumes by the floor and finally there is no barrier between them. She is pressed against the wall his hands forceful yet placid at the same time. She opens her eyes at the last hurdle and looks into his but realises her mistake when she sees something in them that makes him connect the dots and realise who she is. She turns away to ashamed to look at him but doesn't stop what she's doing despite herself and is glad when he continues on with the task at hand.

After all they are only human.

* * *

Like I said it was an oneshot so it probably wasn't of the highest quality but it did help me get over my writers block. 

Thanks for reading :-)

R&R please

Danielle :-)


End file.
